


Marshwalker drabbles

by Cherryplasy11



Category: Faded - Alan Walker (Music Video), Marshmello (Musician) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherryplasy11/pseuds/Cherryplasy11
Relationships: Marshmello/Alan walker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Suggest prompts! 

Top(Usually depending on what you want same fro bottom)-Marshmello

Bottom-Alan. 

Depending on the chapter Marshmellos helmet may change depending on his emotion. 

And depending on what chapter Marshmello maybe called that or Chris/Christopher. 

*=Smut

^=Angst 

=Fluff

Request prompts if you wish! 

(If i reference any comics I give full credit to the creators of said comics.)


	2. "I'm not joking."*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A credit goes to the creator of the comic idea.

_**WARNING: Smut.** _

_**Top:Marshmello-Helmet changes** _

_**Bottom:Alan** _

_**Based off a comic? (Y)/N** _

* * *

Panic set in Marshmello's Face as he was pinned by Alan who was looking at him. Alan was straddling him as well. "W-Wha-"Chris said as his helmet was made to look like a blushing confused face. "Chris..."Alan said seeming like he was going to say something afterwords. "This isn't Funny Alan!"He suddenly yelled as his helmet was changed to a angry look. 

Anger swelled in side of Alan's chest. What gave him the impression of trying to make this funny?! ""This isn't Funny Alan?""Alan said watching the face to turn into fear. "Do you think I'm joking Right now?" Alan said in a very calm voice even though there was fear laced in it. Yes, he knew that if Chris didn't like this he would lose his friend and probably his reputation. Chris gulped down the thickening saliva in his mouth his heart was pounding in his chest so much so he could hear it. "I can't hold it back any more,Chris."

It became suddenly clear on what Alan was planning.

Before Chris could try to move his legs Alan tightened his legs more as he moved to pull his mask off that covered his lower half of his face. Chris,in his haze of a mind,didn't move to push Alan off even tough he easily could.He felt his helmet move up and something soft hit his lips as his eyes widened he looked to see Alan's hood pushed down and the mask around his neck Chris felt movement in his arms again as his mind came to the conclusion on to just go with what Alan was doing. He moved his hands to underneath the others shirt. All fear in the twos mind was replaced with love and lust. Chris felt hands move to undo his coat and he allowed them as he helped lifting up and allowing them to push it off his shoulders. Chris pulled Alan's coat off and Pushed his helmet off and bit onto Alan's shoulder as soon as he could causing the other to moan. Alan Felt Chris' teeth sink into his skin causing him to grip the sheets as he felt something warm drip down his shoulder. He was bleeding...Great.

Chris pulled the others shirt off and flipped them so he was on top. He kissed the other who kissed back with eagerness. He Pulled Alan's shirt off before biting down his chest listening to the other moan and whine. When Alan was biting his lip with his eyes closed Chris reached over and grabbed some lotion from the drawer. He knew this was...somewhat safe. He hooked his fingers around the others pants before gently bringing them off. Alan felt the other male pull away causing him to whine. He heard two things fall onto the floor. When he felt lips encase his own as the other rubbed his side with one hand. Chris moved to push the others boxers off. Alan allowed him. 

Chris grabbed the lotion and put some in his hand rubbing them together before gently pushing a finger into the other. He winced feeling nails dig into the skin. After a bit Chris had added a second finger before waiting again as Alan had another pain surge. After The pain died Chris started to thrust his fingers. After a while Chris had started to scissor his fingers watching the other whimper. Chris started to bit Alan's neck again as he stretched the younger male. Chris gently pushed another finger into Alan but the other just continued to moan. 

After a while Chris had put some lotion on him self and was kissing Alan. Chris started to push into Alan who gripped his shoulders and shook as he was in pain. Once Chris was finished he winced as Alan shook in pain feeling bad for causing this. "S-sorry." he said "Det går bra..." Alan replied. Once Alan allowed him Chris started to thrust groaning as Alan held hid shoulders. Chris kissed Alan who now only spoke in Norwegian. Chris sped up groaning pulling away from Alan who was shaking and moaning. "å gud."Alan said as Chris hits his prostate. Before the two knew it they both came. Chris still feeling up to it started up again in which Alan didn't mind.

Time skip

Chris groaned as his phone rang causing him to pull away from the sleeping form in front of him. He picked it up and held it to his ear as he didn't want to wake Alan up. "Where are you and Alan?" Moe had asked. "We both woke up sick so were staying home,sorry for not telling you."Chris said as him and talked. After the two finished he hung up and sat his phone back before cuddling Alan again and falling asleep.

(Its 4:01am...Time for sleep and hoped you enjoyed.)


	3. Sudden.

**Warnings:Sexual themes (No Smut though)**

**Based off of a picture that I found.**

**Marshmello is on the wall looking nervous while Alan's arm traps him.**

**Top-Alan**

**Bottom-Marshmello(His mask makes the emotion he uses.)**

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

*WHAM*Chris held his arms up in defense as he looked at who ever did this before coming flustered seeing that it was a male,Early 20's he presumed. He was wearing a hood that was all Black. He had a mask over his mouth that was also black. He had bright blue eyes that encased Chris's owns. He closed his eyes as he looked at the other and before he could talk he felt thick saliva in his mouth. He let only a squeak out as the male looked over his face. He saw the other use his other hand to move his mask down and before he could react the other male pushed his mask up above his mouth and there lips slammed together. His eyes widened and he didn't kiss back at first in shock. Chris soon calmed down and despite his mind telling him against it,he kissed back. 

Alan had to ignore the pain in his palm when he slammed the other against the wall,it was probably bleeding. He didn't care not when Fucking Marshmello was pinned on the wall in front of him,the next move was out of curiosity. Alan slammed his lips onto Marshmello's and smiled mentally as if he was right. 'He does taste like Marshmallows' He thought. To his shock and surprise the other male kissed back. Alan kissed the other before he licked Mello's bottom lip. When the other Started to panic a bit Alan deiced to take his leave. He pulled away as he was panting before he moved away fixed his mask and leave ignoring the other's voice to ask him what his name was.  
  


Time skip a few month later.

After a few months after that event Chris had decided to Ignore it and Ignore whatever he had on his back. AW he remembered for weeks he would somewhat slam his head into his palm when he tried to remember it till he gave up on the male. Still the blue eyes haunted his dreams. The male did as well. He sighed out as he Walked down the same ally way that he was pinned not realizing it. and before he knew it he was pinned again. He panicked till he turned to see the the other male again Looking at him. It was the same male. He went red and looked him over in a better angle.He was in all black and this time he had bandages on his left hand. The other male was studying him as well. He went dark red seeing the other male squint his eyes at Chris before speaking. "Why are you here?" He asked. "J-just on a walk." he said. The other looked at him suspicious. "Why are you back here nearly every day?" The other said. 

Alan had his other hand on the brick beside Marshmellos face. The other was adorable when he was all flustered. "W-whats Your name?" Marshmello asked. "Alan. Yours?"He asked. "C-Christopher...Just call me Chris please."Chris said. Alan nodded and before Chris could think he felt lips on his own. He had no idea on how he didn't see Alan move his mask down or When his helmet was pushed up. Alan moved his un-bandaged hand to pick up Chris' legs and wrapped them around his waist. Chris felt the other fully remove the 8 pound helmet be removed from his head.(Ya girl did research) He moved and ran his hand through Alan's hair after finding a opening to the other's hood. His other hand found its place around Alan's Neck. Alan had one hand on the others hip while the other was on the wall. Alan moved his hand to be under Chris' Shirt feeling the others body heat a bit. He gently bit onto Chris' skin. Chris Whined and allowed him to do so by moving his neck to the side. 

Chris's breath hitched as he felt Alan bite a bit hard into his neck. He whined feeling Alan move away and set him down. He pulled the other close kissing him and before Chris could open his eyes feeling the other leave his lips. He saw the other turn walking away. Chris sighed out and ran his hand through his hair before finding something in his pocket. He took it out and looked at it. 

_**Call me?** _

**XXX-XXX-XXXX**


End file.
